


It's Good to Have Someone

by AlaskanBby



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jim is injured, M/M, Medbay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spock has emotions, it's just never completely laid out, not totally sure how much this is putting the 'trek' in 'trektober' but I tried!, spock and kirk are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskanBby/pseuds/AlaskanBby
Summary: Trektober Day 14 Trek Prompt: Medbay. Jim is injured and stuck in medbay, Spock keeps him company.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Trektober 2020





	It's Good to Have Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In spite of my low work count here I am not a new writer, though I am new to writing Trek fic! I have been struggling to get out of a writing slump and I've been wanting to participate in this all month. So I am so happy to finally be here and having written something I am excited to share!

Those damn beeps were going to be the end of him. The beeps, and the lights, and the bed that wasn’t his own. Kirk knew he should have known better, he’d received the reports from Starfleet Headquarters to not just beam down onto planets, to let others go before their captain. He knew he should, he knew protocol. But he couldn’t bring himself to view those of lower ranks are more expendable than him. It was one of his great failings, he knew why he had not wanted to fail his exit exam - that and he was a perfectionist. He simply took umbrage at the idea that he should send out the entry level ensigns because they were somehow expendable.

Not that anyone was under the impression that being on the ship wasn’t going to be dangerous, they knew it was. Interacting with other forms of life, traversing space, it was all deeply, incredibly, dangerous.  
Which was how Jim was laid up in sickbay, his pad taken at McCoy’s orders to “rest”. Ha. A contact beam down and an alien race with weapons who shot him in the thigh, great. And it was night, no one aside from the vitals monitor was there keeping him company. No nurses, or McCoy, nothing. Not even his damn pad. He couldn’t sleep. He was restless and exhausted all at once. So it was just him, the dim but warm glow of the night simulated lighting, and every hour or so a nurse just walked by, ensuring no emergencies were happening. They were, that would have been interesting at least. 

“Captain?”

Jim jumped. Voices weren’t normal in the eerie night time version of medbay. He looked towards the voice, trying to calm his heart rate before the nurse would fuss over him and piss him off. “Spock, what are you doing here?”

“I neglected checking in on you earlier, to ensure your recovery is progressing as expected.” It was dark, but Jim could see the falter in Spock’s steely-eyed gaze.

His lips quirked in amusement, “I believe Dr. McCoy’s job is to do that.”

Spock hesitated only the shorted second - so short only Jim would notice. “Be that as it may, Dr. McCoy doesn’t exactly send reports to the first officer.”

Jim smiled, chuckling softly to himself. “No, I don’t believe he does that of his own volition.” He motioned to a chair beside his bed, “You’re welcome to sit, I appreciate the company.”

Spock looked around, no beds nearby were occupied, so they weren’t about to disturb anyone’s sleep. So he took the seat next to Jim.

He offered his hand out to Spock, who readily took it, his thumb rubbing the back of it soothingly. “I’m so tired of medbay,” he said. He could feel his eyes glazing over as he looked at the spot of blank wall in front of him that he had been staring at for two days now. “At the very least I’d like to be convalescing in my own quarters.”

“I believe the Doctor would like to ensure that you are not going to be injured further if you are left to your own devices,” Spock replied.

“I know,” Jim sighed. He released the tension in his body and slumped back against bed.

“I would like to ensure that you are safe before being released.”

Jim looked over to Spock. There wasn’t a lot of emotion on his face. There never really was. He’d grown used to that, grown used to finding the emotion in the quirk of his lips, the raising of a certain part of an eyebrow. He clearly wasn’t worried as much as he had been. But there was concern, fear maybe? It was hard to discern in the dim lighting. “I’ll behave.” He promised. He couldn’t be reckless, not with Spock looking at him like that.

Spock nodded, focusing on the hand in his own. The touch was tender, soothing.

“On one condition,” Jim added, a mischievous look crossing his face.

“Oh?” Spock looked up at him, a brow lifted in amusement and indulgence.

“Come visit me during the day and play your lyre for me?”

Spock didn’t smile per se, but there was something that shifted on his face that indicated to Jim that spock was doing as close to smiling as he often did. “I can do that.”

“Now come hold me, I can’t sleep, and sleeping alone isn’t helping.”

“Jim-”

“Please,” Kirk begged, flashing large pleading eyes at Spock. Ones he knew the man couldn’t resist, from experience.

“Fine, though these beds are tiny.”

Jim smiled, grimacing as he shifted over to make what room he could for the much larger Vulcan. There was some maneuvering which ended with Spock mostly resting on the bed with Jim laying pretty much on top of him, head resting on his chest. It was always weird, the silence of Spock’s chest. But there was the very faint sound of his heart beating, coupled with the soothing sound of Spock’s breath. Warm arms held him close, and he appreciated Spock’s willingness. He was very private compared to Jim. Less prone to affection outside of total privacy and definitely not where crew might see them. Jim guessed he looked pitiful, or Spock missed him, or Spock had been actually very worried about him. It was probably some combination of the three. 

He finally felt himself fully relax, he felt safe, cared for, not alone. It was good to have Spock there no matter the impropriety. The warmth below him and the warm weight against his back he could feel his eyes begin to fall shut. The urge to sleep was finally falling over him and he readily gave into it. Happily gave into it, grateful that Spock was there to comfort him and give him the actual opportunity to sleep, knowing that he was cared for, that he was not alone.


End file.
